Isabella Swan Volturi
by malolo0208
Summary: Une humaine fragile et douce devenu un vampire sans scrupule et sanguinaire, voilà ce qu'est devenu Bella Swan, plus connu sous le nom de Isabella Volturi, l'un des quatre maîtres volturis.
1. prologue

Prologue :

* * *

Je suis devenue ce que tu as toujours refusé.

Je suis l'être le plus puissant au monde.

Je suis à la fois crainte et vénérée.

Mon ancien « moi » est mort.

J'ai changé.

Mon nouveau « moi » est différent.

Je suis revenue à la vie telle un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres.

Mon nom fait trembler les autres.

J'ai changé.

Je ne suis plus la simple petite humaine.

Je suis Bella Swan Volturis.

* * *

Voici le prologue!!! C'est ma toute première fiction sur , j'espère que ça vous plaira, donnez moi votre avis.

bisous

malolo


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

L'amour !!

« Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? L'amour, le vrai, est une amitié profonde entre deux personnes qui, avec tout ce que cela suppose d'exigences, qui se sont donné mutuellement toute leur personne. L'amour est un des plus beaux dons de Dieu. Il illumine toute notre vie. Il transforme tout. Il est comme un soleil qui donne de la couleur, de la chaleur et du bonheur à tout ce que nous entreprenons. L'amour n'est pas si facile, si banal, si évident que l'on pourrait croire, non, il ne se résume pas à quelques battements de cœur, à un sentiment passager, ou au simple don des corps. L'amour ne peut se contenter de la médiocrité, il ne se suffira jamais à de « l'à peu près ». L'amour est exigent : il exige des sacrifices, des efforts. L'amour véritable va associer raison et choix. Il va impliquer des actes volontaires, va exiger de la discipline. L'amour véritable c'est répondre aux besoins de la personne aimée. Désirer son bien, son épanouissement et laisser l'autre nous aimer à son tour. L'amour véritable est un échange où chacun des partenaires donne le meilleur de lui-même à l'autre et reçoit la réciprocité. Etre amoureux change radicalement tous nos comportements, aussi bien dans les moments de présence de l'être aimé que dans les moments quand son absence. La joie d'aimer et d'être aimé transforme les plus petits détails de la vie quotidienne, même ceux qui jusque là paraissaient ne revêtir aucune importante à nos yeux. S'aimer, c'est aussi rêver ensemble de choses possibles. Deux personnes qui s'aiment deviennent complices de leurs rêves: mariage, maison, enfant, succès professionnels de l'un et de l'autre, implication sociale, vacances, retraite,... On dit que l'amour est une émotion. L'émotion, c'est de l'énergie en mouvement, avec des hauts et des bas. L'émotion amoureuse ne peut survivre qu'à la condition d'être entretenue.» D'après St-Exupéry.

Je refermai le livre et le posais sur ma table basse.

L'amour !! Tout le monde en parle mais peu de personne rencontre leur moitié. Pour ma part l'amour est un mot de faiblesse, et le véritable amour n'existe pas, tous ceci n'est que mensonge. J'ai cru l'avoir rencontré il y a de nombreuse années mais j'avais tord, cet homme qui m'avait aimé enfin qui m'avait dit m'aimer mais encore une fois j'avais eu tord. Celui qu'on pense comme étant le véritable amour ne se trouve que dans les livres, uniquement dans les livres. L'homme que je considérais comme étant mon âme-sœur m'avait du jour au lendemain abandonné dans les bois et était partit. Depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais, vu ni entendu parler de lui et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

Depuis, j'ai changé, j'ai évolué, je suis devenu le contraire d'avant. Je suis devenu un vampire mais pas comme lui, je ne me nourris pas du sang des animaux mais celui des humains, j'aime voir la lueur de peur dans leurs yeux, sentir leurs sang chaud coulaient dans ma gorge, les voir agoniser, et me supplier de les épargner, j'aime ses sensations. Je suis tout son contraire car comparés à lui j'aime tuer, je peux même dire que tuer est mon activité favorite. Maintenant, j'habite à Volterra avec mes frères Aro, Cauis et Marcus, je suis un maître Volturis. Je suis crainte par les autres vampires pour ma puissance et vénéré pas ma beauté. Aro me dit souvent que je suis le vampire le plus magnifique et le plus puissant, et je dois dire que j'aime qu'on me le dise, j'aime que les autres ça genoux devant moi quand je passe. J'aime surtout qu'on m'appelle « Maître » et qu'on évite mon regard de peur d'avoir mes foudres.

Je suis la légendaire Bella Volturis, le vampire le plus puissant du monde.

Je me trouvais à côté d'une de mes fenêtres assise bien confortablement dans un fauteuil et regardais les lieux où je me trouvais, le salon était plutôt spacieux et moderne de couleur noir et blanc, on peut dire que la couleur noir représente mon âme, mon âme qui est noir, maléfique et le blanc représente la couleur de ma peau. Moi qui avant n'aimais pas le luxe et aujourd'hui je vis dedans et j'en profite.

Je me levai et alla dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec mes frères. J'ouvris le robinet de douche, me déshabilla et me glissa sous l'eau bouillante, la température ne me dérangeait nullement. L'eau me détendait et de faire le vide. Je sortis de la douche m'enroula dans une serviette et ouvris la double porte du dressing, je décidais de prendre un pantalon noir serré pour m'être mes formes en valeur, un haut rouge sang et des escarpins noir. Je mis ensuite très peu de maquillage, seulement du crayon noir et du mascara pour mettre mes yeux rouge en valeur. Je sortis du dressing pris ma cape noir foncé qui était sur le lit, les capes des Maîtres Volturis était noir foncé alors que celles de la garde était plutôt grise.

Je sortis de ma chambre et partis vers le bureau d'Aro et comme d'habitude tout le monde sur mon passage se mettaient à genoux. J'adorais ça, les voir poser un genou à terre, baisser la tête et trembler comme une feuille de peur que je décide de les tuer, sa ne me dérangerais pas de les tuer mais je risquerais de me faire enguirlander pas Arø. J'arrivais au bureau où Aro et nos frères m'attendaient et entra.

-Bella, te voilà enfin, s'exclama la voix d'Aro lorsque je fus rentré.

-Vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui, alors Cauis, Marcus et moi avons décidé d'organiser une fête pour tes 20 ans entant que Volturis.

Oh !! Non, tout sauf ça.

Le seul point commun que j'ai gardé de ma vie humaine et le fait que je déteste toujours les fêtes, les soirées organisées par Aro sont si ennuyeuse, avec tous ces vieux vampires miteux, qui parlent toujours avec Aro de choses et d'autres inintéressantes et moi je suis là entrain d'attendre le déluge.

-Aro tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes surtout…

-Oui Bella, on sait, on sait mais cette fois se sera une soirée grandiose, allez s'il te plaît et il faut bien fêter ses 20ans.

-Très bien ta gagné, soufflai-je blasé qui soit existé pour un rien en même temps il y a rarement d'évènements et organiser des fêtes et l'une de ses seul occupations.

-Parfait, la soirée aura lieu dans un mois. Aro me fit un signe de la tête et je sortis de la pièce.

Super!! Il manquait plus que ça, une fête, ah ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il se met avoir des idées de ce genre.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle avait réveillé ma soif. Je décidais de partir chasser. Quelques secondes plus tard je me trouvais dans les rues de Volterra, je marchais et chercher ma future proie. Difficile comme le ciel était sombre les rues étaient désertes, l'horloge de la tour affichait 1h du matin. Je continuais de marcher quand je vis au bout de la rue un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il se tenait contre le mur, cet homme avait bu, il empestait l'odeur de l'alcool, mais vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les parages je vais devoir faire avec. J'avançais doucement derrière lui et posée ma main sur son épaule, sentir son sang sous ma main renforça la brulure dans ma gorge.

-Vous aller bien? Demandai-je d'une voix envoutante dans un italien parfait.

-Euh…bien, merci.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose que je me jetai à son coup, son sang coulait dans ma gorge et me faisait un bien fou. Mon repas fini, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais même pas un peu « amusé », j'avais tellement faim que je me suis jetée sur lui. Moi qui voulais me défouler avec quelqu'un et bien c'est raté.

Je me débarrassais du corps et rentrais au château. Je décidais d'aller à l'étage réservé à la garde personnel pour aller voir mes deux meilleures amies Jane et Heidi. Quand j'étais arrivée à Volterra je m'étais tout de suite liée d'amitié avec Heidi mais pour Jane il m'avait fallu plus de temps, car il faut l'avouer Jane est plutôt bizarre mais c'est une fille géniale. J'étais heureuse de les connaître.

Je montais les marches et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Jane, je frappai à la porte mais rien, je frappai à nouveau et toujours rien, mais elle est passée où ? J'allais rentrer dans la chambre de Jane quand son frère jumeau Alec arriva.

-Tu cherches quelque chose Bella ?

-Oui, elle n'est pas là Jane ?

-Non elle vient tout juste de partir en mission.

-Ah d'accord et Heidi ?

-Elle aussi est partie.

-En gros il y a personne ici, soufflai-je.

-Sympa pour moi.

- Excuse-moi Alec.

-C'est bon ce n'est rien.

-Dis moi Démétri est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui.

-Ok merci.

Je partis en direction de la chambre de Démétri qui était un de mes nombreux amants, et oui je couche avec Démétri et plusieurs autres Volturis, autre point très important chez moi qui ai changé. Je frappai à la porte et attendais une réponse. La porte s'ouvrit sur Démétri.

-Salut, lui dis-je d'une voie sensuelle.

-Salut, me répondit-il avec avec un sourire à croquer.

-Je te déranger ?

-Non entre.

Il se décala pour me laisser entrer. A peine avait-il fermé la porte, que je posais déjà mes lèvres sur les siennes, je l'embrassai d'un baiser langoureux tout en le collant contre le mur.

-Dis donc tu es excitée aujourd'hui.

-J'ai tout simplement en vie de toi, maintenant.

Je pris le col de sa chemise et le poussais sur le lit, je m'assis sur son ventre et embrassai son cou, le léchant et le mordillant légèrement. Je continuais d'embrasser son cou, descendant vers sa chemise que je déboutonnais boutons par boutons. Mes lèvres suivirent chaque bouton détaché jusqu'à son pantalon. J'écartais les pans de sa chemise et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, le laissant torse nu. J'embrassais ses lèvres que j'avais tant voulues, un de ses bras s'enroula autour de moi alors l'autre se posa sur ma nuque me gardant contre lui. J'interrompais notre baisé pour retirer mon haut, il posa ces mains sur mes hanches et reprit ma bouche d'assaut, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémissais quand ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, suivant la courbe de mes seins. Ses mains voyagèrent dans mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras. Il traça ensuite une ligne de baisers sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon pantalon. Il fit sauter le bouton et m'en débarrassa doucement. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et son boxer et revint m'embrasser. Je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse. J'agrippais la ceinture de son pantalon et la détachais rapidement, je m'accroupie à la hauteur de son entre jambe et déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon avec mes dents. Suite à ce geste je l'entendis grogner légèrement, je fis courir mes doigts sur le tissu serré en le regardant soupirer de plus en plus fort. Il me retira mon dernier sous-vêtement alors que j'arrachais son boxer. Il me pénétra violemment et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide.

Lorsque notre côté vampirique prenait le dessus nous étions semblables à des animaux, mais cela m'était égale. C'est tellement bon de sentir ses mains se promener sur mon corps nu, de sentir c'est baiser sur ma peau, de l'entendre grogner de plaisir. J'aimais tellement faire l'amour avec lui.

Oui c'est sur et certain l'ancienne Bella était bien morte et enterré.

* * *

Voilà mon tout premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A la prochaine,

Malolo


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Voilà le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé pour le retard.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!

_

* * *

_

J'étais dans ma chambre depuis le début de la journée à attendre d'être le soir pour pouvoir enfin aller me promener dans les rues, et qui sait je pourrais peut-être prendre un casse-croute si je trouve un humain alléchant dans les parages.

Je venais de finir un de mes livres préférés, « Roméo et Juliette ». Je l'avais lu plus d'une centaine de fois, et suite à mon état vampirique je le lirais encore un bon nombre de fois.

Le cloché de la place venait de sonner minuit, il était temps pour moi de sortir. Je marchais dans les couloirs sombres du château qui étaient à peine éclairés. J'allais sortir du château quand Félix vint me voir.

- **Bonsoir Bellissima**, me dit-il avec un sourire arrogant accroché sur le visage.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux Félix**, sifflai-je.

- **Dis moi tu as l'air de mauvais poil aujourd'hui**.

- **Félix tu me dérange, j'allais chasser**.

- **Oh mille excuses princesse, j'espère que ta chasse sera bonne**.

Suite à cette discussion avec cet idiot, je pus enfin sortir.

………

Je réajustais le col de mon pull et regardais le cadavre qui se trouve à mes pieds. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année environ, plutôt mignon pour un humain je dois dire mais j'avais beaucoup mieux au château.

Je pris un briqué dans ma poche et le jetais sur le corps pour être sur de ne laisser aucune trace. Et je restais là, à regarder les flammes dévorer le cadavre.

J'étais tellement obnubilé dans ma contemplation que je ne vis pas arriver Alec. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant ce qui montrait qu'il venait juste de se nourrir.

- **Alors ton repas était bon** ? lui demandai-je.

- **Excellent, une humaine très mignonne d'ailleurs elle m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir dans les deux sens du terme**, me répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

Je marchais lentement vers lui et posait ma main sur son torse musclé.

- **Je croyais que j'étais la seule à te donner autant de plaisir**, lui dis-je avec une légère moue accroché au visage.

- **Ah bon, j'ai peut-être oublié, il faudrait surement que tu me le rappelles**.

Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais au bout d'un moment j'eus envie de plus. De beaucoup plus. Alors je l'approfondis et l'entendis poussait un ronronnement de plaisir. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux et me pressèrent contre lui avec force. Je cambrais le dos pour me coller à lui, épousant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il me pressa contre la paroi du mur en béton, une de ses jambes s'était glissée entre mes cuisses, nous resserrant d'autant plus. Sans rompre le baiser, je commençais à lui déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise noire.

- **Hum hum**, toussota un doux carillon derrière nous que je devinais comme étant celui de Jane.

- **Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tout les deux, constata-t-elle en remarquant notre position. A peine arrivé de mission qu'Aro me demande déjà de partir vous chercher.**

- **Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut**, lui demandai-je en reboutonnant la chemise d'Alec.

- **Heidi a ramené deux vampires de sa mission qui n'ont pas respectés les lois et Aro voudrais savoir si tu veux participer à la sentence**.

- **Bien sur je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, dis-je avec un sourire sur le visage, moi qui n'avais pas pu m'amusé avec mon repas là je vais pouvoir me rattraper**.

- **Bien alors retournons au château avant que vous ne recommenciez votre activité**, répondit Jane.

On marcha quelques minutes jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et Jane sauta dans la trappe, qui rejoignait les tunnels du château, je la rejoignis suivi d'Alec.

………

J'étais assis sur un des quatre trônes tout comme Marcus et Cauis. Démétri et Félix tenaient chacun un bras d'un des deux vampires, le vampire qui était tenu par les garçons était à genoux devant Aro qui le surplombé de tout sa grandeur. J'avais appris par Cauis que ces deux vampires se prénommaient Samuel et Gabriel, deux frères, et il y a deux semaines ils s'étaient montrés devant des humains en plein jour, ils avaient montré notre nature, et dans des situations comme celle-là la sentence était la mort.

Aro posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Samuel et d'un coup il lui arracha la tête, Félix et Démétri firent de même avec les bras. Alec réunit les restes du vampire sur le côté et alla chercher avec se sœur le deuxième et cette fois c'était à moi de m'amuser un peu, enfin !

Aro monta les marches de l'extrade où étaient placés les trônes et s'assit sur le sien quand à moi je me levais et pris la place où se trouvait Aro juste avant moi.

Alec et Jane mirent à genoux devant moi le deuxième vampire, celui-ci tremblé de peur. Je fis un signe de la main et Jane et Alec se poussèrent en me laissant le vampire à mes pieds. Je tournais autour de lui, il était couché par terre la tête baissée, il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux de peur de se faire torturer de toute façon c'est ce qui aller se passer. Je voyais Jane du coin de l'œil se tortiller sur elle-même signe qu'elle voulait s'amuser aussi. Je décidais de laisser une de mes amies se détendre aussi un peu.

-**Jane je te laisse l'honneur de commencer**.

-**Merci beaucoup Bella**, elle avança doucement et se posta à côté de moi. La seconde suivante le vampire se tordait de douleur sur le sol, le voir agoniser devant moi me réjouissais énormément je dois dire. Je levais ma main et Jane stoppa immédiatement son pouvoir, je pris le vampire par la gorge. J'approchais doucement ma tête de son cou, voir la peur dans ses yeux me procurais un bien fou. Et d'un coup mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque, et je commençais de m'abreuver de son sang, et oui je buvais le sang d'un vampire et je peux dire que c'est tout à fait incroyable, le vampire criait de plus en plus de douleur ce qui intensifia encore plus mon extase. Au bout d'un moment, je sortis mes dents de sa chair et lui arracha la tête d'un coup sec et balança son cadavre dans les restes de son frère.

Je me tournis et m'assis à nouveau sur mon trône, Aro fit un signe de tête à Félix et celui-ci mis le feu au reste des deux vampires. Tous les vampires présents dans la salle regardaient les flammes dévorer les restes des deux frères.

La chose que j'aimais le plus était les exécutions, les voir agoniser, supplier, et enfin mourir était les meilleures choses dans mon rôle de maitre Volturis.

Et je ne regrette pas d'être devenu un des quatre maitres de Volterra.

* * *

Voilà une dark bella à fond!

j'espère que vous avez aimé et à la prochaine fois.

bisous à tous!

______

Chapitre 2


End file.
